Jugando a ser Dios
by Lisa Parker
Summary: No hay pruebas, no hay testigos, pero es mucho más que un juego de a dos. Alfred es un sacerdote y Matthew un pequeño niño de aspecto inocente capaz de hacerle pecar de la peor manera; sólo máscaras, porque al fin y al cabo, ¿quién corrompe a quién?
1. La llegada

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están, chicas? Yo vuelvo a presentarme con este nuevo proyecto. Después de Sólo esta Noche y de su pronta continuación, decido centrarme en Jugando a ser Dios, que espero que sea de su gusto.

Este fanfic posee relación explícita entre un menor de edad y un adulto, así que advierto eso antes de leer. No comienza de inmediato, pero ya en unos próximos capítulos puede ser apreciado de manera encubierta.

Es un UsCan, como todos mis fanfics -o la gran mayoría- simplemente amo a esta pareja (L). ¿Le hacemos ficha?

**- Pareja:** Estados Unidos/Canadá

**- Clasificación**: M

**- Género**: Drama/Romance

**- Advertencias**: Pedofilia

Un dulce Mattie de trece años y un Alfred de veinticinco.

Espero les guste y lo reciban bien, ¡Muchas gracias de ante mano por leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Jugando a ser Dios<strong>

O

_Tu juego, nuestra pasión._

O

El padre Arthur Kirkland, inglés de nacimiento y párroco oficial de la iglesia católica San Bartolomé, cerró su maletín en la silla al costado de la calle y se giró a la derecha, en dirección a la estación de buses. Alisó las arrugas poco perceptibles de su traje blanco y largo y saludó con una sonrisa a un pequeño grupo de niños que corrían a su lado; los conocía, eran parte del programa de enseñanza que la iglesia instruía para los infantes de bajos recursos.

Pronto volvió a sus propios pensamientos, meneando el bolso. Se dirigía a buscar a un amigo de toda la vida que había emigrado a Estados Unidos a predicar la palabra de Dios, y que ahora, a portas de la enfermedad que a él lo tenía débil, había sido llamado para remplazarlo por un par de meses. Se preguntaba cómo estaría ahora aquel chico desordenado y demasiado ruidoso que había encontrado su disposición a Dios cuando era sólo un adolescente; lo recordaba con sus grandes ojos azules y las gafas y aquel complejo de héroe.

Se ríe un poco, dobla y finalmente puede ver ese lugar donde mucha gente está reunida y hay voces por todas partes. Entonces saca de su maletín sus gafas y se las coloca para observar bien dónde podría estar el recién llegado, entre todo el tumulto de personas, será difícil, así que camina pidiendo permiso, moviéndose entre las señoritas y las damas que le saludan y agradecían cuando lo veían. Arthur Kirkland tenía una gran reputación, era un buen hombre que ayudaba a los desposeídos y los niños le adoraban. Siempre estaba llevándoles dulces y juguetes.

Se puso de puntitas llevando su vista hasta lugares más recónditos, fijándose en todos los hombres que usaran un traje parecido al de él y que tuviesen el pelo rubio; al poco tiempo de buscar, halló a un hombre que sostenía una hoja blanca en sus manos y ahí estaba escrito el nombre _Arthur. _El aludido apuró el paso a su encuentro, mientras el otro joven lo veía y dejaba sus maletas en el suelo. Cuando se toparon, se saludaron como viejos amigos, con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, risas y susurros, comentarios como ''_eres todo un hombre… cuando te fuiste de aquí estabas lleno de acné'' _y otros ''_¿y todavía no te sacas las cejas? ¿Cómo has logrado conquistar a Dios con eso?''_ Arthur soltó una carcajada y se alejó para contemplar al muchacho, ahora algunos centímetros más alto.

- Tanto tiempo, Alfred…

- Demasiado, Artie. ¡Estás hecho todo un sacerdote!

- Soy párroco, Alfred.

- ¿Entonces vengo a remplazar a un simple párroco? ¿Qué trabajo es ese para un héroe? ¡En mi iglesia me trataban mejor!

Alfred tomó de vuelta sus maletas y fingió irse de allí indignado, pero se devolvió con rapidez y una sonrisa en la cara; el inglés comenzó a caminar ya sin darle importancia, así que el otro lo siguió haciendo que su larga túnica negra diera roces en al aire.

- ¿Y… cómo son las cosas en tu iglesia? –Alfred decidió emprender la conversación. No era un camino demasiado largo hasta aquel recinto- Quiero decir, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

- No son cosas muy difíciles, lo normal. Las misas, la caridad, nosotros trabajamos con niños de hogares disfuncionales.

- Ow, ¿enserio? ¡Eres mejor de lo que creí, Artie!

Arthur no respondió nada a eso.

- ¿Y de qué edades son? ¡Dime que trabajas con bebés! ¡Por favor, por favor! ¡Me encantan los niños pequeños!

- Lamento romper tus ilusiones, pero ellos oscilan entre los 8 y los 15.

- Mmm… bueno, puedo acostumbrarme de todas maneras.

- Algunos no pueden pagar una escuela, así que nosotros les enseñamos las materias básicas, les damos almuerzo, leche, galletas… -Arthur sonrió- Tienes que verlos, son todos tan dulces. Te agradecen con la mirada… te hacen dibujos, Alfred. Sus ojitos son la mejor recompensa que puedes tener.

Alfred le pega un codazo en las costillas y mira hacia el frente, no recuerda mucho las calles de Gloucester así que sólo se dejará guiar por su amigo de la infancia. Arthur aún sigue contándole pormenores de los niños, parece muy ilusionado. Alfred sonríe al escuchar que, en una de las tantas aventuras, hubo un pequeño que le obsequió la cadenita que su madre muerta le dio a él. Era lo único de importe que tenía, pero el _tío Arthur _valía eso, y más.

- No pude aceptarlo. Esa tarde fui a su casa y se la devolví a su abuelo. Él es un niñito tan adorable… a veces he pensado en adoptarlo.

- Pero me dices que él tiene familia…

- Sí, pero vive en un barrio pésimo, tú sabes, lleno de prostitución, drogas, alcohol… y el pequeño es hermoso. Me preocupa que pueda caer en esas tentaciones.

Alfred se queda callado, mirando al frente. La iglesia ya está a la vista. Apresuran un poco el paso y al rubio le pica la boca por hacer aquella pregunta.

- Y… ¿no te dan ciertas tentaciones con las monjas cerca, Artie?

Él se sonroja, desviando la mirada.

- Tú sabes que yo…

- Uhm, sí, que eres homose…

- ¡Shh! –Arthur se apresura en cubrirle la boca con los ojos verdes alarmados, viendo hacia todas partes. Era un secreto, además de él, nadie tenía idea- La gente no lo sabe.

La iglesia está toda hecha de piedra y Alfred la observa notando que envejece cada día más. Ambos caminan entre las malezas y las piedras y tiene cuidado de no manchar su vestuario. Arthur le habla y le dice que el diácono no está porque ha ido a comprar lo necesario para ayudar a los niños, pero que puede conocerlo en unas horas más. Abre la puerta, deja que el americano entre primero y la cierra tras él, mientras Alfred mira todo a su alrededor. A pesar de lo antaño, es grande, y está limpia. Sonríe levemente y deja sus maletas en una de las bancas y limpia su traje, acercándose a Arthur.

- Así que ésta será tu nueva casa –le dice, Alfred se ríe.- Yo espero recuperarme pronto porque no quiero que hagas un desastre.

- ¡Artie! ¡Tengo 25 años, ya no soy un niño! –El rubio hace pucheritos, y deja entrever que claramente lo es. El inglés ya no reclama y suspira, rascándose la mejilla.

- Cuídala, Alfred. Has las misas a sus horas, ten cuidado con el vino, ¡no te lo bebas todo!

- Sí… porque yo siempre fui el borracho de los dos.

Arthur frunce el ceño, va a decir algo porque eso le ha molestado, pero el ruido en la puerta le enmudece y suena como eco en esa gran cueva. Los dos se miran ladeando las cabezas y se dirigen hasta la entrada, con pasos suaves. Arthur toma la manilla entre las manos y abre, Alfred está mirando un poco atrás.

La sonrisa que se forma en sus labios es inmediata y lleva la mano hasta la cabeza del pequeño que le está esperando afuera. Revuelve los débiles rizos y le hace pasar, pero el niño se niega, sólo le estira un papelito rayado.

- ¿Para mí? –pregunta tomándolo y aferrándolo a su pecho. El joven asiente.

- ¡Sí, tío Arthur! Mi dibujo te ayudará a curarte más rápido, para que vuelvas muy pronto.

- Matthew, eres tan dulce.

Se agacha para abrazarle y Alfred sonríe, enternecido por la escena. Cuando lo suelta, lo acerca a su amigo.

- Este es el niño del que te hablé. Su nombre es Matthew, Matthew Williams, tiene 13 años.

A Alfred le parece que es el niño más lindo que ha visto en su vida. Tiene rasgos casi de ángeles, cabello rubio y hasta el cuello, ojos violetas grandes y brillantes y su cuerpo es muy menudo. La ropita que lleva le ciñe el cuerpo y sus short de mezclilla están rotos. Se pregunta si esa es la ropa de la iglesia.

- Hola, Matthew. Yo soy el padre Alfred. Vengo en remplazo de Arthur por unos meses. Creo que podremos llevarnos bien.

Matthew se queda callado por unos momentos pero después le sonríe, y se encoge de hombros, sonrojado.

- Si eres tan agradable como tío Arthur, no lo dudes.

A Arthur le encanta que Matthew se comporte tan dulce con el recién llegado, porque sabe que su pequeño niño queda en buenas manos; le toma de los hombros y lo acerca a su costado, volviendo a acariciar su cabello. Alfred busca en sus bolsillos por algo y cuando lo encuentra, se lo entrega para serle agradable al niño, es un dulce. Mattie lo acepta más que contento y se lo mete a la boca rápidamente, meneándolo con la lengua.

Para Arthur luce muy inocente, Alfred no puede evitar ver el brillo en sus ojos lila cuando el pequeño está mirándolo fijamente.

* * *

><p>Es muy cortito y una especie de introducción. Me encanta esta actitud de Mattie, porque como dice el summary, ¿quién corrompe a quién?<p>

_¿Reviews?_

_* Elegí que Arthur y Alfred fuesen parte de la Iglesia Católica porque tiene más reglas... con la anglicana hasta se pueden casar; quiero que sea algo muy prohibido. _


	2. La Historia

_I didn't wanna do it, father, but I caught him with another woman in the bed I made him so I put him in a grave _(8) Oh Gosh, The Pretty Reckless debería tener una condecoración especial o algo por el estilo en todos mis fanfics, ellos siempre me inspiran _TaylorIloveyou_ (L). Este fic no fue la excepción.

Ya pos cabras, holi! ¿cómo están? Ojalá qe bien. Les digo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, se los respondo al toke xd -nunca lo hago al toke, toke, pero el plazo de duración máxima es como de tres días xd- pero como sea, estoy hablando muchas bobadas hoy día xd vayamos a la acción.

Mattie... dsikadsdn comienza a mostrarse, la pasión puede venir pronto :O Aunqe se siente mal escribirlo... xd yayayay no importa.

Espero disfruten del cap, nos vemos y espero subir pronto. ¡Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

><p><strong>Jugando a ser Dios<strong>

O

_Tu juego, nuestra pasión_

O

Matthew tiene trece años. Vive en un pésimo sector de Gloucester con sus abuelos paternos. Su madre fue una prostituta que logró enamorar a Jessie Williams, un sastre algunos años mayor que ella. La joven Ashley falleció el día que dio a luz a su hijo, en el hospital, lo único que pidió con el poco aliento que le quedaba fue que entregaran al niño la cadenita que colgaba de su cuello, para que así él le recordara por siempre.

Jessie pudo criar de su hijo hasta que Matthew cumplió los cinco; entonces fue llamado para servir en Irak, lugar donde murió a los pocos meses producto de una grave enfermedad contagiosa. El cuerpo nunca fue devuelto a Inglaterra y los padres de él debieron ocuparse del niño. Matthew mostró habilidades para el lenguaje y las matemáticas desde que sus abuelos pudieron pagarle una escuela, pero tuvo que dejarla al poco tiempo por falta de dinero; el abuelo John trabajaba vendiendo madera casa por casa y la señora Donna debía cuidar al pequeño Matt de los peligros del lugar donde vivían.

Cuando salían juntos los tres a pasear, la delincuencia era algo muy típico en las calles, así como la prostitución. Muchas veces John y Donna debieron cubrir los ojos amatistas de Matthew para que no viera a una mujer recibiendo la paga por sus servicios. Ellos jamás le contaron a su nieto que su madre había sido como esas señoras.

Pero las tentaciones estaban presentes y ellos no podían mantener al pequeño encerrado en casa todo el tiempo. Al ritmo de su crecimiento, los intereses cambiaban y también las juntas. Matthew conoció, cuando tenía diez años, a un chico llamado Christopher; él vivía en la casa de burdel que estaba muy cerca de la del hijo de Jessie y Ashley. Christopher tenía quince en ese entonces, y estaba más instruido sobre ciertos temas. Ésa fue la primera vez que Matthew supo acerca del sexo.

Su nuevo amigo lo llevó al burdel un día que Donna fue al mercado. Ahí, a Mattie se le presentaron escenas explícitas entre un hombre y una mujer, mientras Christopher le explicaba lo que aquello era. Al salir, vieron exactamente lo mismo que había dentro, pero esta vez los participantes eran dos hombres. Matthew preguntó qué era eso, Christopher se lo explicó con detallismo.

Los meses transcurrieron así, el pequeño ojivioleta se veía con su amigo a escondidas e intentaban hacer lo que veían en las calles entre hombres. Matt jamás había tenido una experiencia con una chica y a pesar de sus diez años, creía que no le gustaría. Lo que Christopher hacía con él era demasiado delicioso como para imitarlo con una niña. Pero el asunto acabó cuando John, llevando palas y demás hasta el granero tras su casa, encontró a los dos chicos en un escenario comprometedor y sacó a punta de pistola a Christopher, por _corromper_ a su nieto. Nunca más se vieron desde ese momento porque Donna decidió denunciar al mayor por violación reiterada y el joven quedó preso por largos años. Para intentar borrar de la cabeza de Matthew todos los sucesos ocurridos con Christopher, los abuelos creyeron que sería buena opción incluir al chico a la iglesia, así podría volver a la escuela y los padres tenían fama de ser buenos samaritanos; recibiría comida y ropa, y podrían darle lo que ellos no alcanzaban por la falta de dinero.

Al principio, la idea molestó a Matt, porque jamás había pisado una capilla y esos hombres siempre estaban moviéndose de un lado a otro y le asustaban, pero se sintió tentado al conocer sobre la comida y los juguetes gratis. Era simplemente un niño, y ese tipo de cosas seducen a los jóvenes.

Entonces aquí estamos.

Matthew está sentado en la primera banca con una sonrisa, sus pantaloncillos cortos pero rotos –exactamente la misma ropa que usaba el día que vio a Alfred por primera vez- y sus piernas delgadas y blancas muy juntas. Lucía como un ángel, oyendo atentamente cada palabra que el padre Arthur comunicaba a los fieles. Ésta era su misa de despedida. Alfred estaba de pie en un rincón observando a la gente de manera muy seria, pero sin evitar que su ceño juvenil y divertido saliera a la vista. Había notado la presencia de Matthew junto a sus abuelos y saludado con la mano; el niño le había correspondido con una sonrisa demasiado extraña, pero bien disfrazada en su cara de serafín.

Ahora esperaba que la paz fuese dada entre los asistentes para hablar él. Cuando esto ocurrió y Arthur le miró con ese rostro que lo único que deseaba eran unos meses de descanso por su trabajo agotador, él sonrió y se movió hasta el micrófono de mesa. La gente escrutándolo de arriba hacia abajo y Alfred, para sentirse un poco más confiado, ve a la única persona conocida, Matthew. El niño le está mirando fijamente mientras se acaricia las piernas.

- Buenos días… a todos ustedes –comienza diciendo. Echa un vistazo a todos los rincones, intentando que su voz alcance a cada persona sentada- Como ya lo sabrán, el padre Arthur vive aquejado de una enfermedad que lo dejará fuera de la iglesia unos cuantos meses… y mi tarea es venir aquí a sustituirlo y proclamar la palabra del Señor.

Silencio en toda la sala. Matthew se acomoda mejor y le presta atención al nuevo párroco. Cree que es muy mono con esos lentes y sus ojos azules.

- Yo vengo de Estados Unidos, nací en este pueblo pero me marché para ir a la Universidad. Allá descubrí mi amor por Dios y decidí hacer los votos para convertirme al catolicismo. Estoy muy feliz con mi nueva vida, y con llegar aquí, al lugar que tanto extrañé después de mi partida. Será una experiencia fantástica, trabajaré muy duro y daré mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer que esta iglesia crezca, para que todos avancemos con ella como comunidad y alcancemos la gloria del Señor.

Acaba su discurso, pensando que necesita beber un poco de agua. La gente no reacciona y siente que no fue una palabrería demasiado buena, no convenció a nadie, hasta que mira hacia el primer lugar y nota cómo Matthew se pone de pie, doblando su cadera para aminorar el peso de su propio cuerpo; junta sus pequeñas manos y con una sonrisa aplaude. Alfred se sonroja y siente cosquillas en el estómago, no está seguro si son producidas por el niño o porque toda la gente le ha imitado y ahora se encuentra envuelto en el sonido típico de las loas.

Sonríe dando unos pasos hacia atrás. A su lado, Arthur se siente muy orgulloso de tener el mejor remplazo que la iglesia pudo encontrar.

* * *

><p>- Entonces… las misas comienzan a las ocho, luego hay una en la tarde, a las ocho también. Hay hostias y vino suficiente así que no tengo nada que comprar. ¿Estoy bien, Artie?<p>

- Sí, eso es todo. –el inglés responde cerrando su maleta. Siente algo de nostalgia al dejar el lugar que le dio hogar por cuatro años. Suspira, coge una maleta y su amigo toma otra, ambos se encaminan a la puerta. La abren y salen hacia el día que está algo cubierto; se sientan en la parada de autobús y se relajan. Alfred le mira por el rabillo del ojo.

- No te preocupes, va a estar bien. Ya maduré y puedo encargarme de esto, además no es tan difícil.

- Luego de que me vaya comienzan las clases para los niños. Recuerda, Alfred, los libros están en el armario más alejado, en la parte de arriba. ¿Bien? No lo olvides, sin eso no puedes hacer las clases.

- Sí, sí, arriba…

El estadounidense realmente no le presta atención, está ocupado meneando las piernas y mirando hacia el cielo.

- Cuida a los niños. Preocúpate de ellos, dales la leche y las galletas cuando acaben los estudios y un sticker a cada uno por las tareas que terminen… Mi Dios, extrañaré tanto a esos pequeños.

- Están en buenas manos. Nadie se aburre con el héroe.

La sonrisa que expresa Arthur es una de desconformidad total. Él no quiere irse, quiere quedarse con sus niños y seguir estando a la cabeza de la iglesia, pero el doctor dijo que alejarse era lo más adecuado, su pulmonía estaba empeorando y las noches que salía a repartir comida a los pobres con la lluvia encima no ayudaban para nada.

Se gira mirando a Alfred profundamente. Le toma una mano, el ruido del bus se acerca.

- Prométeme que serás bueno con ellos, que no les va a faltar para comer ni para estudiar, ni para jugar. Cuídalos mucho y… y sobre todo a Matthew. Tómalo bajo tu protección, él es un niño especial.

Alfred aprieta las manos entre la suya y asiente con una sonrisa. Dará todo lo mejor por ese pequeño, porque él parece quererle y se ha acostumbrado rápido a su presencia. El vehículo se para frente a ellos y Arthur se pone de pie, cogiendo sus maletas. El otro sacerdote le acompaña hasta la puerta y se despiden con un abrazo, no se verán por un tiempo.

El autobús se pierde luego entre la espesura y la bruma de un día nublado en Inglaterra.

* * *

><p>- Bien, niños. Yo seré su nuevo profesor. Pueden llamarme tío Alfred –Se rasca una mejilla con la sonrisa divertida. Le está gustando esto. Está de pie frente a toda la clase y los niños le esperan con los cuadernos y lápices –que les regala la iglesia- abiertos. Matthew está sentado en el tercer puesto y hojea un libro- Y… creo que tenemos que comenzar con matemáticas…<p>

Se devuelve hasta el lugar del profesor pero no encuentra allí el libro que debería tener todas las materias. Se alarma un poco pero intenta recordar dónde le dijo Arthur que estaba. Trata y trata, sin embargo no puede. Se rasca el cabello, mira hacia la parrilla de abajo de la mesa pero nada. Frunce el ceño y está a punto de darse por vencido y explicarles a los chicos los cálculos por sí mismo, hasta que Matthew levanta la cabeza y luego la mano, con una sonrisita traviesa en el rostro.

- ¿Sí, Matt?

- Yo sé donde tío Arthur guarda los libros… puedo mostrarle.

Alfred asiente, haciendo señas con las manos para que se acerque y el de ojos violeta lo hace. Se para frente al padre sin quitar la mueca bonita.

- ¿Y?

- Está en ese armario… en lo alto –dice, apuntando-.

- Pero tiene muchos compartimientos…

- Sé cual es. Tío Alfred, ¿puedes cogerme?

- ¿Eh?

Alfred se sorprende un poco y le mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus pómulos se han tornado rojizos y le provoca la mirada confundida que Mattie le da. El niño toma las manos del sacerdote y las pone en su cintura con el ceño fruncido, Alfred está temblando y quiere alejarse.

- ¿Por qué te pones así? Cárgame para que pueda alcanzar el libro.

- Oh, claro… -el mayor suelta una risa estúpida y afirma el cuerpo del pequeño. Puede notar que su cintura está muy marcada y es muy delgado. Le da impulso mientras sus piernecitas escuálidas vuelan y Matthew carcajea un poco, doblándose; le da una buena vista a Alfred de su cuerpo delicado. El sacerdote piensa que aquello no tiene porqué afectarle y sacude la cabeza.

- ¿Lo tienes?

- Sí… sí, aquí está.

Matthew coge el libro entre sus manos y Alfred lo lleva de vuelta al suelo. Cuando el niño ha dejado un mechón de pelo tras su oreja le mira fijamente, parpadeando de la misma manera que le regaló una vez a Christopher. Entrega el cuaderno, el hombre lo acepta y le da las gracias, diciendo que puede sentarse.

- Tío Alfred, ¿luego vas a darnos leche?

- Si se portan bien y hacen todas sus tareas… puede que lo haga.

- ¿Me darás un sticker también?

- Si haces todas las tareas…

- Puedo hacerte una tarea más divertida… me darás leche de todas formas.

Dicho eso, Matthew se volteó y fue a su asiento, acomodándose mientras tomaba los lápices y cerraba las piernas. Alfred le quedó mirando sin poder moverse por algunos minutos y sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué estaba insinuando ese niño? Se sentó rápidamente y con la vista gacha, hojeando el libro sin saber qué era lo que tenía que enseñar; sintiéndose de cierta manera sucio.

Mattie le miraba con una sonrisita socarrona, disfrutando que el padre parecía desear que la tierra lo tragara. Uno de sus compañeros le entregó una notita que el rubio abrió y para leerla, se apoyó en el respaldo. _''¿Qué piensas sobre el cura?'' _Matt se llevó una mano a la boca y luego de pensarlo, se dedicó a escribir, aguantándose las ganas de reír. ''_Está bien, me dará leche luego de las tareas''_

El otro alumno que contestó y leyó lo que Matthew escribió no notó nada extraño en la confesión. Tío Arthur también les daba galletas y leche como recompensa por sus estudios.

* * *

><p>Mattie... tu boca sucia xd ¿ven? tiene historia este cabro... xd se puede vislumbrar quién corrompe a quién, a menos qe Alfred cambie de opinión... who knows XD?<p>

_¿reviews?_


	3. Ave María

****Holi c: ¿cómo andan, cabras? Yo bien xd Les cuento xd Iba a subir esto mañana, pero mañana voi a O'higgins a pasar un buen rato con mis washas (L) y no tendré tiempo así que me apuré en escribirles algo decente y juguetón xd que espero les guste :D

Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

><p><strong>Jugando a ser Dios<strong>

O

_Tu juego, nuestra pasión_

O

Alfred frunció el ceño, acomodándose el traje. Suspiró y se tocó el cuello, aflojando un poco porque su respiración comenzaba a cambiar. ¿Qué se supone que Matthew quería lograr estando de esa manera? Se sentaba frente a él con las piernas abiertas y ese puto short de mezclilla que le hacía lucir apetitoso, seguía comiendo su coyac de una forma provocativa. ¿Por qué Arthur no le había advertido que este pequeño dulce tenía una especie de trastorno o algo por el estilo? Tal vez porque sólo le hacía esas cosas a él.

- Lo siento, padre. No quería molestarlo, pero necesitaba confesarme.

- Si pudieses sentarte mejor…

- He tenido sueños muy extraños que me hacen sentir… más extraño.

El sacerdote comienza a preocuparse.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Mattie?

- A veces sueño con usted.

Y eso fue mucho peor.

- Sueño con que usted está frente a mi cama y llega mientras estoy dormido y me despierta y se sube sobre mí… y me hace cosas que me vuelven… gracioso.

- ¿Yo? Pequeño, creo que has estado viendo demasiada…

- Y me toca en lugares que… -Matthew sonríe levemente, abriéndose más de piernas. Alfred se pasa una mano por la cabeza- que yo quiero. Pero se siente muy raro aquí –el niño se lleva la mano a la entrepierna. Deja el coyac en la mesita con el envoltorio y logra hacer sonrojar al mayor. Matt se acaricia un poco más y luego pega un jadeo, un suspiro- Me duele. ¿Le importa si me quito los pantalones?

El sacerdote mira hacia todas partes. La iglesia está cerrada un viernes por la tarde y los abuelos de ese niño se lo confiaron, creyeron en él; pero están solos, las monjas duermen enclaustradas, los demás párrocos han ido en busca de provisiones y en el confesionario, están solo Matthew y él. _Están solos_. Nadie los ve, nadie puede imaginar qué es lo que pueden llegar a hacer.

- Creo que es mejor que no lo hagas –dice por fin- Alguien puede venir aquí y malinterpretar las cosas.

- ¿Por qué? No es nada malo.

Matthew no hace caso y se desabrocha el short, deslizándolo por sus piernas y dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Alfred no puede evitar que su propia ropa también le apriete y sus ojos se dirijan a la intimidad del pequeño al instante.

- No sé por dónde empezar, déjame llegar a las partes buenas. Puede que quieras cerrar tus piernas, tío Alfred –El niño se le acerca y se acomoda en el vientre del sacerdote, adaptándose porque su espalda baja pica. El mayor mantiene un respiro, mientras las manos de Mattie le empujan el pecho y hace que su pequeña pelvis lo toque. Se acerca a la boca con una sonrisita socarrona y esos rasgos tan infantiles que lucen casi inocentes, pero ambos saben que no es así y cuando Alfred cierra sus ojos para recibir el beso con el que el niño amenaza, siente caer a un espacio vacío del que ya no vuelve a salir, porque hay otra cosa que retumba en sus oídos.

Alfred abre los ojos y mira la luz parpadeante desde su ventana. Estira la mano para apagar el despertador y suspira. Está comenzando a amanecer y hay pájaros que cantan cerca de su oído; él pega un bostezo y se siente un poco incómodo sin saber por qué. Mira entre las sábanas y observa sus piernas, lo que está entre ellas; contempla una muy visible erección que le hace llevar la mano a su cabello y su frente un tanto sudorosa. Recuerda el sueño que ha tenido durante la noche y levanta la vista sin poder creerlo.

Muy bien, tiene que pensarlo. Ha soñado con Matthew. Con un niño. Un niño de trece años. Y él es un sacerdote de 25.

Todo el cuerpo le tiembla cuando decide levantarse para ir y darse una buena ducha de agua fría, algo que calme su atareado sentido del sexo. Él no puede permitirse mantener estos pensamientos porque ha decidido consagrar su vida a Dios, y menos con un niño que ni siquiera es mayor de edad, y que es su protegido y que tiene un cuerpo de nena, delgado y amistoso. ¿Cómo puede tener esos pensamientos libidinosos? No es sano. Se castiga a sí mismo, su cabeza debe purificarse, su alma también.

El baño que se da es con agua muy fría porque no puede quitarse la imagen del cerebro, Matthew quitándose sus pantaloncillos y subiéndose sobre él. Tiene razones para soñar de esta manera, de todas formas, el niño se le insinúa muy descaradamente. Él es un sacerdote que debería tener una cabeza limpia, pero no es tonto.

Cuando sale, se seca, se cubre con su típica ropa de presbítero negra y se coloca los lentes. Se mira al espejo cepillándose un poco el cabello y su flequillo y se muerde las uñas. Debe hacer clases en un par de horas más, pero primero necesita conversar con algún superior y preguntar qué puede hacer para que los pensamientos de vayan de él. Se encamina fuera de la habitación y se desplaza por el pasillo silenciosamente a pesar de que no hay nadie a su alrededor, porque las monjas duermen en otro sector, pero tiene que salir y confesarse con el hombre superior rápido.

Sale hasta la capilla que le queda más cerca de la suya, donde sabe que el padre Antonio –conocido de Arthur- mantiene abierto desde muy temprano. Recorre las calles oscuras acariciándose los brazos porque hace frío, y mira hacia uno y otro lado en busca de gente, pero ya nadie transita a esas horas de la madrugada. Observa la vieja plaza, el hostal de flores y la peluquería, los bares y cantinas y en un lugarcito apartado y oculto, la casa de Dios se erecta como algo luminoso. Alfred le regala una sonrisa pequeña y toma rapidez.

Toca la puerta levemente esperando que puedan oírlo y no pasa mucho hasta cuando escucha unos pasos acercándose. Abren y se deja ver a un hombre de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro que tiene una linterna en las manos; al instante la deja y sonríe porque conoce quién es.

- ¡Alfred! Hombre, por Dios, entra, entra, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Hola, Antonio.

Ambos pasan. Se van conversando mientras llegan hasta el altar principal de la capilla. Antonio hace muecas y le habla mucho y no permite que el rubio hable, hasta que, finalmente, cuando están de pie cerca del confesionario, Alfred le detiene con una mano.

- ¿No vienes para conversar y por un té?

Niega con la cabeza.

- Necesito confesarme, Antonio.

- ¿Confesarte? ¿Has pecado, americano?

- Lo he hecho en sueños.

Rápido, se mueven hasta la caja de madera. Antonio se pone detrás de la cortina y la rejilla y la abre cuando Alfred se ha sentado también. Ambos hombres carraspean y el de ojos verdes se dispone a hablar.

- Ave María Purísima…

- Sin pecado concebida –responde el rubio.

- Bien, Alfred, qué cosas has hecho.

- Hace un mes que no me confesaba, supongo que realmente no había tenido razones para hacerlo.

- ¿Y qué hace que hayas venido cuando recién amanece?

- He pecado, padre. No con la acción, pero con la mente. Y hasta un poco con la vista.

- ¿Has mirado de más a alguna jovencita? Son cosas que pasan, Alfred. Tú y yo somos hombres al fin y al cabo, pero Dios nos da la fortaleza para no caer…

- Ella es hermosa –decide mentir- pero tiene… algunos años menos que yo.

- ¿Cuántos exactamente?

Da un suspiro.

- Doce.

- ¿Alfred? –Antonio se paraliza, las cosas se vuelven tensas- Es una niña.

- Pero no es como si yo quisiera… tener… no la deseo carnalmente –sabe que miente- sólo soñé con ella y ahora me siento sucio.

- ¿Qué has soñado?

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para quitarme esto, padre?

- Reza mucho, hijo mío. Reza por tu alma. Pídele a nuestro Señor que te proteja y no te deje caer en las tentaciones. El diablo consigue aspectos muy bellos, Alfred. Recuerda eso.

- Lo sé.

- Reza esta noche diez padres nuestros y cinco aves maría.

- He mentido.

- Agrégale dos a cada uno y cierra tu mente, deja que en ella sólo entre Dios.

- Padre, yo simplemente deseo no caer…

- Y no lo harás.

Alfred cierra los ojos, ruega, ruega a Dios que le de la fuerza necesaria para mantener esos orbes violeta fuera de su cabeza para siempre.

* * *

><p>- Tío Alfred, ¿puedes leer otra vez el fragmento de <em>Alicia en el país de las Maravillas, <em>por favor?

Alfred sonríe a la niña y repite lo que acaba de leer. Este cuento le gusta mucho porque su padre se lo leía antes de dormir. Todos los pequeños están callados para oírlo mejor y tomar atención, después deben hacer una crítica sobre el fragmento y entregarla. Obtendrán una calificación y luego leche y galletas.

Acaba de leer y toma asiento. Los alumnos comienzan de inmediato a preguntarse entre ellos qué es lo que opinan y cómo pueden interpretarlo. Alfred levanta la mirada y observa algo nervioso y sin tratar de ser visto, a Matthew. El chico está con la cabeza gacha escribiendo concentradamente, y no presta demasiada atención a sus compañeros, que están gritándole sobre el oído. El tiempo pasa rápido y pronto Alfred tiene entre sus manos los papeles de cada uno y les comunica que ya pueden irse hasta su casa. Todos pegan un gritito emocionado, toman sus chalecos, sus mochilas y se alejan del aula, despidiéndose del sacerdote. Alfred cree que ya todo está hecho y se pone de pie también, observando su alrededor.

No todos se han ido, un niño que él conoce muy bien está de rodillas buscando algo en un arcón y le da una buena vista de su trasero pequeño; el mayor desvía la mirada y sólo abre la boca.

- ¿Qué estás buscando, Matthew?

- ¡Ah! –se voltea. Tiene una sonrisa en la cara y algo en las manos. Alfred lo observa bien.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

- Tío Arthur nos dejaba jugar con las cosas de Alicia luego del cuento. A mí me gusta mucho el vestido.

Alfred se ríe un poco, acercándose.

- Pero los vestidos son de niñas.

- Pero yo luzco similar.

Está de acuerdo.

- Dame eso, Mattie.

El pequeño frunce el ceño y no se lo quiere dar. Ambos forcejean lejos del arcón y entre la lucha llena de risas por parte de Matthew, Alfred pierde el equilibrio, cayendo contra el suelo y llevándose al niño con él. Cuando acaban un poco la revolución, se toca la cabeza, se ha mareado. Tiene a Matthew bajo él aún con el vestido en la mano y esa expresión, la misma de sus sueños.

- ¿Te gustaría verme con un vestido, tío Alfred? Sé que has querido jugar conmigo desde que llegaste aquí.

Alfred niega.

- Qué estás diciendo…

- ¿No te gustan las niñas? Entonces sin vestido –lo tira lejos. El mayor le ve hacer eso sin creerlo.- Vamos a jugar, tío Alfred.

Matthew le rodea el cuello con sus brazos delgados y el rubio no puede moverse. Su cabeza está diciéndole que es un sueño como el de la noche anterior, pero las sensaciones en su cuerpo prueban que es realidad.

_Dios te salve, María, llena eres de gracia, el Señor es contigo. Bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres y bendito sea el fruto de tu vientre, Jesús. Santa María, madre de Dios, ruega por nosotros los pecadores…_

_- _Shh… sé que conoces a Dios, pero vamos a conocernos nosotros ahora.

Mattie le caya con un dedo, porque Alfred mantenía los ojos cerrados y le obliga a abrirlos.

Ese niño será su perdición, está sucumbiendo ante la tentación.

_Ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte, amén._

* * *

><p><em><em> :Z ¿Qué pasará? Alfred, darling, no eres tan fuerte... ¿o sí? xd Yayayaya espero les guste xd Gracias por sus reviews, saben qué? los contestaré pronto, lo prometo xd Nos veemos! _¿reviews?_


	4. El Comienzo

Esto de no seguir fanfics, me supera xd Después de como tres meses me digno a venir (?) No pude evitarlo, después de tanto tiempo me baja la inspiración xd

Cómo están? Espero que bien. Well, este es el cuarto cap, interesante cuarto cap :Z De repente me dieron ganas de seguirla, porque se viene lo bueno :D

Nada más que decir, disculpen la demora ._. djksfnds nos vemos abajo!

* * *

><p><strong>Jugando a ser Dios<strong>

O

_Tu juego, nuestra pasión_

O

Hay ciertas cosas en la vida de Alfred que se han vuelto fuera de lo común.

Él siempre se consideró un muchachito afortunado. Tuvo una buena infancia en Inglaterra, luego ganó una beca para ir a estudiar a Estados Unidos donde finalmente descubrió su vocación cristiana. Cuando era un niño, creía que se casaría alguna vez con una chica bonita y tendría una familia como esas de los cuentos. Es gracioso, las cosas a veces cambian en demasía.

Alfred se remueve incómodo, intentando no suspirar, no alcanzar algo, no hacerle sentir a Matthew que le ha gustado lo de hace unos momentos. Echa un vistazo a la sala de clases completamente desierta, las cortinas de la ventana vuelan porque afuera se enfría y el niño se acurruca más en su pecho, buscando el calor que a veces parece irse, ¿y qué más puede hacer este sacerdote que sigue siendo tentado por quién está en el lado opuesto del reflejo de Dios? Sólo abrazarle. Reconfortarle y regalarle el cariño que quizá Matthew no ha sentido jamás.

El niño se acomoda en su pelvis, le echa los brazos al cuello más apretado, le besa la mejilla y después vuelve a poner el pómulo en su pecho. Alfred es capaz de oírle decir cosas ininteligibles, pero cuando levanta la cabeza y ve que está sonrojado, lo que murmura es claro.

- ¿Por qué no quieres, tío Alfred? –susurra, mirándole a los ojos. Mattie abre las piernas y empuja hacia abajo y gime en el contacto. Su cabello vuela hacia atrás y el pecho le sube y le baja, acelerado. Se habían trenzado en una lucha hacia minutos, donde las carcajadas del pequeño estuvieron presentes todo el tiempo y Alfred finalmente se había dado por vencido y dejado que Matthew se sentara sobre él e intentara excitarlo. Ha pensado en cosas horribles todo el tiempo.- Se sentiría tan bien si estuviera dentro…

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –le indigna. El niño aspira su aroma en el recodo tras la oreja- Matthew, tienes 13. Ni siquiera deberías saber de estas cosas ni siquiera deberías pensar en…

- Pero se siente muy bien, tío Alfred. Ambos lo sentiríamos.

- Bájate. Sal de encima. Esto está mal y se tiene que acabar; cuando Arthur regrese voy a…

Matthew le interrumpe con el ceño fruncido.

- Para cuando tío Arthur vuelva, ya no vas a querer salir de esto. _I swear_.

* * *

><p>El resto de la semana transcurre de manera muy tranquila, tanto, que eso inquieta a Alfred. De pronto, Matthew no le mira, ni le habla, ni le pide que le explique la materia porque no entiende; consulta a sus compañeros, o si no, a los otros sacerdotes que a veces hacen con él las clases. No es que le moleste, claro, desde que el niño se ha insinuado tan explícitamente deseaba de alguna manera ser libre, pero nunca pensó que llegaría a extrañar la forma en la que Matthew se agachaba frente a él para recoger un lápiz, o las miradas degeneradas y cómplices que le regalaba en las misas.<p>

A veces cree que es un hombre masoquista.

Otras, que va a llegar a convertirse en un pederasta.

Y algunas, las más comunes, en que es el mayor pecado que pudiese cometer nunca.

Oh por Dios, es tan difícil pensarlo. Siente que quiere llamar a Arthur y decirle que no puede seguir con esto, que necesita volver a su parroquia por cualquier razón, no es capaz de quedarse más tiempo con Matthew, no _debe. _

Entre cavilaciones se le ha ido la hora en el mercado y ahora vuelve camino a la Iglesia con algunas bolsas en las manos. Hay niños que corren por las calles y se cuelan entre sus piernas casi haciéndole caer, otras jovencitas le sonríen coquetas. Alfred es guapo ante cualquier par de ojos y atrae las miradas de las adolescentes, que piensan en él morbosamente por su traje de cura.

El camino de tierra siempre es difícil, pero el que vivió por años en Estados Unidos lo recorre sin problemas, silbando una alegre melodía. De pronto, se sorprende al notar que hay un hombre y una mujer, ambos ancianos, en la puerta de la iglesia y conversan entre ellos. Alfred enarca una ceja y se apresura, tiene en mente una leve idea de quiénes son las personas.

A pesar de que en la mañana el día estuvo nublado, han aparecido ya casi en el ocaso pequeños rayos de sol que se cuelan entre las nubes de distintas formas en el cielo de ese pueblo olvidado en Inglaterra.

Los pasos del sacerdote se oyen por entre las malezas y los ancianos se dan vuelta. Alfred frunce los labios. Allí adelante están los abuelos de Matthew y lucen afligidos. ¿Qué habrá pasado con el niño? Se apresura un poco y cuando llega, deja que las bolsas caigan hasta el piso, haciendo un ruido sordo. John intenta recogerlas, pero Alfred le detiene sonriendo.

- Buenas tardes, señor y señora Williams.

- Buenas tardes, padre Alfred.

Se quedan en silencio. El rubio mira hacia otro lado, casi incómodo con la situación, pero el viejo John se quita el sombrero y lo estruja entre las manos con la vista baja, avergonzado. Donna le da un codazo y entonces levantan la cabeza, apretando los labios.

- Padre, mi esposa y yo necesitamos pedirle un favor…

- ¡Claro! ¿Qué pasa? –Alfred pregunta, fingiendo alegría y una sonrisa. Se siente muy mal teniendo a su lado a los abuelos del niñito que asalta sus sueños, conversando y mirándole.

- Bueno… Donna y yo debemos partir a un viaje, a Gales. Mi hermano está enfermo, agonizando y no tiene más familiares, sólo somos nosotros dos.

- Cuánto lo siento –murmura, con el ceño apenado.- Espero que el Señor se acuerde de él si está sufriendo tanto y lo lleve consigo hasta su gracia, señor John.

- También esperamos eso. Lo que queríamos decirle era… Usted entenderá, padre. El pasaje a Gales es costoso y no tenemos demasiado dinero…

Alfred enarcó las cejas, comprendiendo.

- Oh… si se trata de problemas monetarios, creo que la iglesia puede…

- No, no-John se coloca otra vez el sombrero y levanta las manos, negando. Donna se ha prendido a su brazo- no es eso. Es sobre Matthew.

- ¿Matthew? ¿Qué ocurre con él…?

- No podemos llevarlo. No tenemos dinero para comprar otro pasaje –el pobre anciano luce miserable. El ceño de Alfred se relajó y luego la mirada que les dio fue sólo de lástima- Y no conocemos a nadie más aquí. Teníamos al padre Arthur pero él…

- No volverá en mucho.

- Lo sabemos. Por eso, padre, queríamos saber si usted podría quedarse con el niño mientras nosotros estamos en Gales. Es tan pequeño todavía y nos asusta dejarlo solo, además, sabemos que con usted y los demás párrocos estaría bien cuidado y sin rodeos, el niño le ha tomado cariño. Confíanos mucho en la iglesia, padre y no tenemos a quién más acudir.

Fue en ese mismo momento, que Alfred sintió como si sus piernas se volvieran de lana. John y Donna le veían con ojos suplicantes, ambos tan ancianos y acabados, necesitados de la ayuda que sólo él podía ofrecerles. Tragó saliva, a punto de decir que no. No era que no confiara en ellos, pero no confiaba en sí mismo. En cualquier momento se decidiría por aprovechar las oportunidades que Matthew le entregaba y se encargaría de traspasar las barreras de la niñez de Mattie y caería él en el pecado, del que ya no saldría otra vez.

Todo iría mal, es tan obvio de pronosticar.

Pero los ancianos siguen ahí, pidiendo por favor. Alfred mira hacia otro lado, se rasca la mejilla, pero luego algo le llama la atención. Es la voz de Donna, que emerge suavemente. Lo que le dice termina por darle una respuesta final.

- Mattie ha sufrido tanto… nos da una pena dejarlo solo. Era solo un niño, no se merecía lo que ese desgraciado le hizo…

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

- Puedes dormir en mi cama, yo lo haré en el sofá.

Matthew asiente sin darle demasiada importancia y deja su mochila cuidadosamente en la cama de Alfred, la abre y saca un pantaloncillo delgado de color azul junto a una polera blanca, es su pijama. El sacerdote le mira hacer eso sin hablar, mientras ubica algunas mantas y dos almohadas en el sillón.

- ¿Cuándo volverán mis abuelos? –Oye de pronto hablar a Mattie y siente que los brazos se le erizan. Su voz suena tan lamentable, es muy notorio que los extraña.

- En dos semanas. Por eso te quedarás conmigo, ya vas a ver, va a ser muy divertido. ¡Iremos a los parques y jugaremos todos los días! ¡Será como si fueras mi hermanito!

Matthew asintió otra vez, cabizbajo.

- ¿Puedes darte la vuelta? Quiero cambiarme.

Alfred, sorprendido, lo hizo. Dentro de su mente se cuestionaba el porqué de pronto el niño era tímido y no quería que le viera. Matt se colocó su polera larga, sus shorts azules hasta los muslos y abrió las sábanas, para meterse dentro. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza, imaginando que estaba otra vez con sus abuelos y ellos le abrazaban, o que su papá volvía de la guerra y le llevaba a la plaza para subirse a los columpios. Se llevó la mano hasta el cuello y tocó la cadenita, presionando. Nunca tuvo una madre y eso es algo que le hiere como dagas ahora; quizá el cariño le hizo falta…

Quizás hubiese sido una persona diferente.

Suelta un sollozo sorpresivo que hace que Alfred se ponga de pie, alerta. Se acerca rodeando la cama y le echa un vistazo; puede ver que el niño está encogido y temblando, y no lo soporta, traga saliva, intenta evitarlo, no puede.

Se quita los zapatos y se sube a gatas a la cama, haciendo que Matthew se calle e incorpore para observar qué es lo que ocurre. Tiene frente a él los ojos aguados de color violeta y la carita de un niño que debería haber vivido todo acorde a su edad, pero al que el destino le jugó una mala pasada. Estira la mano, inseguro, y le deja una caricia lenta en la mejilla mientras Mattie se aleja, asustado.

- No, no, no tienes que…

Sin embargo la voz se le corta y a todo lo que atina es a abrazarle fuertemente, haciéndole caer a la cama con un ruido sordo. Los brazos de Matthew se pegan a su espalda y no hace movimiento, sólo es oído el ruido acompasado de su respiración. Alfred se levanta sólo un poco, para dejar que el niño tome aire y se le queda mirando fijo, con los labios vacilantes.

Algo en su cabeza hace clic.

Y ni se da cuenta cuando está tomando la boca del niño, cuando le está pasando las manos por debajo de la polera y cuando él mismo está haciendo amagues de quitarse la suya. Lo único que siente o que puede reconocer son las piernas lisas, delgadas y frías de Matthew, agarrándose a su cadera firmemente y la manera en que se balancea para provocar el roce.

Aunque crea en Dios Padre Todo Poderoso, creador del cielo y de la tierra y en Jesucristo, su único hijo, nuestro Señor, la tentación de quien ha estado a través de las tinieblas se le hace mayor. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo cuando el rostro de Matthew está sonrojado y lloroso y se contrae? Es el ángel más bello que ha visto y su interior es tan venenoso como el peor diablo de Satanás.

* * *

><p>Oh por Dios, Mattie... xd El próximo capítulo... ¿cuál será la decisión de Alfred? shan shan xd espero les guste :D<p>

¿_Reviews_?


End file.
